gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrC2k
Welcome Hi, welcome to Garry's Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Seeman.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rambo362 (Talk) 19:48, March 7, 2011 Re:Moderating Since you seem to be interested in working here, and are around more than I am, I will give you sysop rights if you feel as if you would like them. Respond on my talk page, should you be interested. Rambo362 19:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Be advised that I went ahead and granted you the rights. Good luck with them. Rambo362 22:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Administrative Powers Should you happen to read this, you should know that you have administrative powers.﻿ Use them! Don't just let vandalous editors slide without doing somethig about it, especially if they upload pornographic of offensive material. I just blocked the guy who vandalized the flatgrass page. Do something about it when you see it, even if you just want to report him to me. Rambo362 13:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Song about vagitoilet and vagiwarship Uhm well if some one could do that, that would be nice i know i should :S but im little fag to find one if somebody can that would be nice. ;) thanks! Thanks! Hey thanks thats awsome! :DDDDDDDDDDD About The Fad Wars So this is still in progress? If yes then how about, as odessa put me in in The Fad Wars? I give some of my voice but first tell me what should i say before i give to you my voice. If you dont like this plan then its ok, and i see that you are on work HBK Vs Troll Hostage Vs Vagineer VS Scunt part 3. If you can, tell me when its done ok? thanks :) Vagiwarship I know you have to work much but if you can make some short video about vagiwarship that will be nice and the theme you give is cool i like it :D About Odessa on secret Hi its me again i saw the HBK VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt part 3 and i thank you for that :) Ok now the point is i think you saw those two videos Gmod Odessa on secret part 1-2 i was planning somethink about a guy who actully hate the gmod monsters and want to destroy the Gmod Monster world! I think you saw the golden stick weapon what Odessa as me got that well i think im gone use a skin to get the golden stick so if you like this plan just send me back ok? thx ;) I didnt make him overpowered, i just said he wanted to kill the fads but he didnt do it (yet) plus hes not immortal hes just the pissed off version christian brutal sniper :3 So umm can you put him part 4 to help HBK :D ( im geussing your gonna say no) :p i dont have a youtube account just put made by The sniper21 :D TF2 Hey do you play tf2? If yes then can you pick me as a friend in the steam if you want. My name is Combine-redbull254 Vagitoilet and Toiletvagi Hey im on work to create a video about vagitoilet and toiletvagi. But im gonna bind them together in other word they will transform into a new gmod monster just like paines vagicake. The name will be soon on the unknow gmod monster. He has no weaknes. But he got same faults too. thats all. Sry bad english :S I will add a video of him in the end of the week. Oh and one thing can you fix him because im make him too over powerd but still the immensive strength and indestructible body should stay because i want him to match with Painis Vagicake. thanks Green'ToiletVagi Yea sry i think i too overpowerd him :S let's try to keep it fun Not sure how but is there any way we could sort of establish that "Painis Vagicake" and "Fadkiller" are on top of the power chart and it's no fun when everyone competes to create the next insurmountable killing maniac. I think people should try to get creative with characters and maybe create some in the middle to be friends with characters of similar ability. If you don't mind, that's fine but this is just a suggestion to promote a little creativity. Delete Green'ToiletVagi Can i delete him i think it was a bad idea to make him GMod world Hey dont you think we should add a GMod world? I mean its ok that they are in the other worlds or maps but how about a giant map that is the GMod monster world. Sawmedic and Trollhostage I saw the fad video and i can tell you it was cool. To bad that trollhostage died but i was thinkig what if sawmedic would reborn him i could create a video about him. If you think its not good i understand. Oh and could you set sawmedic into numbers of the GMod monster? Ah forget it! New plan ok i was thinking what would you say when i create a video about me and my GMod monsters for preparation on the fad wars? Painis vagicake and Fadkiller hey i thought they are the strongest so how comes that eppaljeck on tie with painis vagicake? About what happened previously No problem, friend. It was nothing, really. I even put in an Order of the Phoenix reference on those edits I undid Breakin'Benny 23:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Eppaljeck Mrc2k, why do you keep removing eppaljeck from the list of gmod monsters, when it is clearly enough one of them? I am also getting pretty tired of readding it repeatedly, so please quit removing her. Zystamatic "Where ignorance is predominant, vulgarity will literally annd verbally assert itself. You have behaved in a manner which at first sight, may seem reasonable, but in my eyes is arbitrary and capricious. I believe this is grounds for your immediate dismissal as staff member and patron of this establishment. Zystamatic 22:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC)" Get this. Zystamatic thinks he can kick me from the wiki. Seems to have it backwards. Report this guy: hi MrC2k, if you know, a guy with the IP of 80.6.25.180 keep vandalizing alot of pages, like putting VagiPootis (one of the most powerful monsters) on the first section, writing stupid things on pages and etc. could you ban this guy or report him to wikia?, he is pissing everyone off